musicfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana Grande/Yours Truly/Right There
Lyrics Intro If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party Then put your hands up, put your hands up If you, if you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party Then put your hands up, put your hands up Ariana Grande You got it, you got it, babe You got it, you got it, babe You got it, you got it, babe You got it, you got it, babe 1: Big Sean Okay, this, this, this for my number one girl who got the top spot title Spent a hour in the bathroom, walked out looking like a model God, doing what you do, got me right there with Apollo on the moon Who needs genies in a bottle, girl, if they already got you? Grande Boy, you make me feel so lucky Finally the stars align Never has it been so easy to be in love And to give you this heart of mine 1: Ariana Grande You know what I need I know what you like Put it all together, baby, we could be alright How could this be wrong when it feels so right? Yeah, I really love you I really love you, oh And I’ll never let you go Ariana Grande You should know I’m never gonna change I’m always gonna stay You call for me, I’m right there (right there) Right there (right there) 'Cause you listen and you care You’re so different No one compares And if you never change, I’m gonna stay right there I’ll always be right there Ariana Grande You got it, you got it, babe You got it, you got it, baby 2: Ariana Grande And I get butterflies, just thinking About you boy, you’re on my mind Sometimes I catch myself daydreaming Lost in your eyes and I lose all track of time 2: Ariana Grande You know what I need I know what you like Put it all together, baby, we could be alright How can this be wrong when it feels so right? Yeah, I really need you I really love you, oh And I’ll never let you go Ariana Grande You should know I’m never gonna change I’m always gonna stay You call for me, I’m right there (right there) Right there (right there) 'Cause you listen and you care You’re so different No one compares And if you never change, I’m gonna stay right there I’ll always be right there Ariana Grande You got it, you got it, babe You got it, you got it, baby 3: Big Sean + Ariana Grande Now, if all fell through, would you catch me before the pavement? If my Benz turned back to Public Transportation, would you still be at home for me with the candles waiting And get my mind back adjacent to the place of a young visionary? A player too, you know I have some girls missionary My black book and numbers thicker than the dictionary and Bible I got it recycled I love and I like you Five course meals, even though you don’t mind a drive-thru That’s why I got you And I’ll never let you go Ariana Grande You should know I’m never gonna change I’m always gonna stay You call for me, I’m right there (right there) Right there (right there) 'Cause you listen and you care You’re so different No one compares And if you never change, I’m gonna stay right there I’ll always be right there Ariana Grande I’ll always be right there I’ll always be right there You got it, you got it baby You got it, you got it baby You got it, you got it baby You got it, you got it baby, you got it babe Category:Ariana Grande Category:Big Sean Category:Yours Truly Category:Right There